


Freckles and Scars

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, SUFFER WITH ME, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: Takes place during season 3,episode 3.This is a shitty fic about Lance being hurt and kidnapped and Keith crying...Ta-da.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance woke up with a shallow gasp that quickly escalated into a painful hiss. He raised a shaky hand to his forehead and felt a short sting on his fingertips and brought his hand back into eyesight and saw blood slowly pooling out of a cut across a few of his fingers. He let out a sigh and brought his other hand to his head and felt the uneven edge of his helmets visor and the sound of a few glass bits falling onto the metal floor of the red lion. He slowly tugged off the helmet with his eyes shut tightly to avoid anything falling into them and then let the helmet roll out of his hand and onto the floor. Lance slowly pushed himself out of the chair and felt his right leg burn under his weight but he told himself he could manage and slowly hobbled to the back of the lion where all the paladins were supposed to keep spare armour and he prayed that Keith had actually done as told. He pushed onto the large rectangle that was on the wall and there was a hiss and groan of the draw opening and pushing itself out into the cockpit right in front of Lance. Lance let out a satisfied huff as he looked down to the red armour and helmet then leaned on the wall releasing some weight off his leg and letting out a sigh of relief. He stayed like that for a while before he heard a loud groan from outside the red lion, he grabbed the helmet and pulled it on and let it create a full visor so that he could leave the red lion.

He slowly made his way down the lion and walked out onto the broken land and squinted into the red mist beyond him. A loud static rang through the helmet and Lance let out a yelp and pressed his hand to his chest and Keith's desperate voice filled the intercom.

"Is anyone there? Hello." Keith's shaky voice kept repeating similar terms and Lance remained silent waiting for his heart to calm down before responding.

"Yea buddy, I'm here." Lance heard Keith let out a heavy sigh and mumble something.

"Are you alright? Do you know where you are? Do you know where the others are? Are they with you.." Keith bombarded Lance with questions and Lance let out a sigh of annoyance and walked back to Red and sat on her paw.

"Keith buddy I can only answer one question at a time. Start from the beginning." Lance heard the silence from the other side and just hoped that he was thinking and that he hadn't suddenly died or something.

"Are you alright?" Keith's voice was so quiet that Lance almost didn't hear it since the loud static was still there reminding him about how far apart they were.

"Yes I'm fine, small cuts here and there, but my leg is a bit sore but nothing that Coran or a healing pod can't fix." Lance replied and heard Keith suck in a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm a terrible leader I should've listened to you and the others, I'm so sorry." Keith sobbed out and Lance felt as if he had been shot in the chest.

"Hey, hey it's okay your a great leader and you did listen, might've taken a while but you did listen. Now instead of crying alone how about you find us and we can cry together?" Lance heard Keith snort in response and took that as a good sign.

"I'm not crying dumbass." Keith chuckled back then it was Lance's turn to snort.

"Whatever you say Emo, anyway I think I see you." Lance squinted back at the mist and saw two yellow lights coming towards him and he pushed himself off the lion and walked to the edge of the fragment of ground he was on and raised his arm waving.

"Is reds lights on?" Keith quickly responded and he sounded deadly serious.

Lance turned back to the lion and saw that reds lights were flickering on and off but they were working for the most part.

"Uhhhh sort of the lights are flickering, why you asking?" Lance drew his eyebrows together and quietly waited for a response.

"Lance it's not me, I don't see any lights and I haven't been able to contact the others." Keith sounded slightly panicked again and Lance turned back around and saw that it wasn't a lion heading towards him.

"Shit it's Lotor." Lance yelled out and swung his hand down to his leg trying to summon his bayard but the panel on his leg was broken.

"Lance leave.NOW" Keith yelled back and Lance could hear him sucking in shorter breaths out of panic.

"I can't, Red's down and I can't run anywhere." Lance looked around for something to fight with.

Lotor's ship landed with a heavy thud and Lance fell onto his stronger leg due to the impact and he hissed out in pain.

"Lance hold on I'm coming to find you." Lance could hear Keith furiously hitting things in his lion and a quiet roar coming from behind him.

"Yea..." Lance tried to respond but was interrupted by Lotor making an over dramatic exit of his ship.

Lotor quickly closed the distance between them and he stood above Lance who let out a sort of bark at him and tried to stand up. Lotor cocked his head to the side a gave Lance a cold smile and took a hold of his shoulder and made a short step to the right and brought his foot down onto Lance's leg and he screamed out in pain.

"I like you kneeling for me, beautiful blue." Lance growled at him for the comment and also at how loud Keith was chanting his name.

Lotor grabbed onto his chin and pushed it up so Lance was looking at him and he let out another sick grin and let go and went behind him and kneeled down and lightly placed his head onto Lance's shoulder.

"Your screams are just as pretty as you." Lotor commented and Lance tried to elbow him in the stomach but Lotor quickly stood and drew his sword and brought the hilt down onto his head and watched him fall to the ground.

Lotor kneeled down again and rolled the blue paladin over and looked at his relaxed face beyond the visor then turned to the red lion who was now stood up and growling.

Lotor let out a chuckle and quickly scooped up the blue boy and watched his head fall back then looked back to the lion with a sadistic grin. "If you could stop me you would of." Then spun on his heel returning to his ship with his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance rolled over onto his side and woke up with a sigh and sat up stretching out his back and neck. He took a sharp breath in and pressed his hand onto the nape of his neck and felt a bump and the bruise that was most definitely there and mumbled in annoyance remembering that Lotor had shown up and hit him over the head. Lance looked around the room and noted that it was larger than his back at the castle of lions and that the bed was twice as comfortable, he also noticed the annoying amount of black and purple in the room and internally yelled at the galra for not being able to choose one colour for the room.

"About time you woke up." Lance spun around and saw a large female galra standing in the door way.

"Yeah you've been out for a few days and Lotor is super unhappy." A shorter pink galra slipped out from behind the other and leaned against the wall.

"But he was also right, he's very pretty." The pink one gave Lance a smile and he shifted uncomfortably and tried to get rid of the unwanted blush by glaring at the pair.

"Ezor..." The larger one deeply growled out the shorter one's name and Lance awkwardly sat waiting.

"Oh you know I'm right Zethrid." The pink one or as Lance now knew as Ezor poked Zethrid's cheek and smiled.

"Leave now." Zethrid growled again and Ezor sighed in defeat and handed over a small pile of fabric.

Zethrid and Lance watched as Ezor left the room with a light bounce in her step and Zethrid huffed out in annoyance and turned back to Lance. She threw the pile of fabric at Lance and glared at him while he unfolded it. "Put it on." She leaned against the door and Lance looked at the silky gown thing that he was instructed to wear.

He threw the pretty much scrap fabric to the end of the bed and glared back at Zethrid.

"Like hell am I wearing that." Lance got off the bed and crossed his arms. Zethrid tilted her head and raised an eyebrow and lightly snarled so that Lance could see her teeth but Lance responded by forcing himself to look taller and glared harder. Zethrid moved from her spot by the door and picked up the fabric and shoved it at Lance hitting his chest at the same time and he huffed out at the force.

"You will wear it or I will kill you." Lance sighed in defeat and pulled the cloth out of her hands.

"Do I at least get some privacy?" Lance gave her a sarcastic smile and she snarled again before turning and stomping out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castle of lions

Keith was busy pacing back and forth in the main control room of the ship and quietly panicking about Lance like he had done for the past few days since he went missing. He had taken out the black and red lion hoping that either one could lead him to Lance like black had done for Shiro but found nothing, blue had also let Keith in trying to comfort him and to remind him that she and red would both know whether or not Lance was dead.

Everyone had been working on anyway to try and locate Lotor and Lance, well that's a lie, Shiro and Keith weren't able to do anything to try and help so Keith rewatched the video that red recorded of when Lotor took Lance while still pacing.

"Keith you need to sit, you're just tiring yourself out." Shiro was standing next to Allura with his arms crossed and looking down at Keith.

Keith grunted in response and dropped into his chair without taking his eyes off the video and watched as Lotor picked up Lance and turned to red.

"If you could stop me you would of." Lotor's voice and that exact same sentence always repeated itself in Keith's head whenever he closed his eyes and he always wanted to scream, feeling as if it was really meant for him.

The recording stopped after that and Keith finally looked away and caught himself staring at Pidge and Hunk who were currently staring at the large set up of screens that surrounded them and when they spoke it was barely audible and they only ever looked away for a few seconds before returning to the screens. Allura and Coran were doing the same except they moved around the control room whereas Hunk and Pidge had barely moved and if they did the others were not around to see them do so.

Keith also had a repeating pattern over the past few days to try and convince himself that he was doing something. He would spend half the day in the control room before getting mad for being useless then he would move to the training room where he would smash down the robots until he nearly passed out from exhaustion and would go to Lance's room and fall asleep for a few hours then be woken up by Lotor saying that ungodly sentence and would then repeat. Keith was about to continue his pattern and go to the training room but Allura sucked in a deep breath causing everyone to look at her and she flicked up a screen to the front of the room for everyone to see.

"It's Lotor."


	3. Chapter 3

Keith quickly rushed up to stand on the podium beside Allura so that he could get a better view of the asshole that had taken his Lance.   
  
"Hello, paladins." Lotor appeared on screen with a wide grin showing off his small fangs and Keith glared at him like the others.   
  
"Where's Lance, Lotor?" Allura stood up straighter and growled her demand to him and he tilted his head back and laughed.   
  
Lotor looked off to the side of the screen and opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across his teeth before looking back to the paladins and taking a few steps back from the screen so that his full body was in frame. He then raised his arm and summoned someone from off screen and the paladins heard mumbling from that direction. Suddenly a large galra came into frame holding Lance's arms and pushing him forward then let go as Lotor took her spot behind him. The paladins looked over Lance and saw that he was all right but he was out of his armour and was only wearing the paladin undergarment and an extremely sheer purple gown overtop, they also noticed his entire forearms were locked together behind his back and that a galra muzzle was on his face only exposing his blue eyes which were full of anger. They also noticed that it seemed that Lance hadn't noticed them and was struggling to get away from Lotor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lance   
  
Lance could feel Lotor's breath on his neck and he wildly bucked his head back to try and hit him in the face but Lotor just let out a deep chuckle and grabbed onto his neck stoping him from moving since Lance could feel his sharp nails digging into his neck.   
  
"You look good blue, but I did want you to wear less under the gown." Lotor moved his face closer to Lance's neck and he growled at him as it was the only way he could respond.   
  
"Get off him." Lance heard a voice from somewhere and he stopped fidgeting and looked around the room, Lance also noticed that Lotor had responded to the voice with a laugh.   
  
"Why does it matter, it's not like you need him." Lotor spoke behind him and let go of his neck and moved his hand up to his shoulder and pushed him down onto the ground where a chain suddenly appeared from the ground attaching to the cuffs on his arms.   
  
Lance looked back at Lotor who was staring down at him and he began moving and squatted down in front of Lance and removed the mask from his face and Lance quickly sucked in a breath and bent over sucking in deeper breaths taking in the cold air. Lotor stood again and waved to Zethrid who walked over to a panel on the wall and a large screen appeared showing the castle of lions. Lotor then removed an earpiece and Zethrid did something else and the voices of the paladins filled the room.   
  
"He's a paladin of Voltron he doesn't belong to you." Keith screamed over to them and Lotor let out a dry laugh before making his way back to Lance.   
  
He stepped on the chain and Lance sat back up and Lotor kneeled down and grabbed onto Lance's neck again directing his face towards the screen.   
  
"How many paladins do you see?" Lotor growled deep in Lance's ear and Lance shifted uncomfortably under his weight.   
  
Lance rolled his eyes and looked back at Lotor. "Four." He said dryly and Lotor snapped Lance's head back to the screen.   
  
"HOW MANY PALADINS DO YOU SEE?" Lotor screamed into Lance's ear and he flinched before looking back to the screen.   
  
He saw Keith, Allura, Pidge, Hunk and... he sucked in a deep breath releasing why Lotor had said they didn't need him, Shiro had returned.   
  
Lotor let go of his neck and stood back up letting Lance fall forward into his previous position.   
  
"How many paladins, Lance?" Lotor spoke again and moved in front of Lance and watched as he looked up with a defeated look in his eyes.   
  
"Five." Lance spoke quietly and his head fell back down in defeat and Lotor looked back to the screen and noticed the devastated look in the paladin's eyes.   
  
Lotor waved his hand once again and Zethrid moved across the room quickly to Lance and Ezor also moved quickly and took a small needle and stuck it into Lance's neck and watched him fall sideways into Zethrid's arms, she then removed the chain that held him to the ground and quickly moved to the side of the room to leave, listening to the sound of the other paladins calling out to their lost teammate.   
  
"I'll make you a deal, you remember where you lost blue?" Lotor watched as the all slowly nodded and let a small smile slip before continuing. "If you can find me in there then you can have him back."

They looked up at him and then looked to one another and Lotor nodded his head to Ezor who slowly moved to the control panel.   
  
"At the end of the week I'll be there and I'll give you three of your earth hours to find me." Lotor brought his hand to his chest in the Galran solute and watched them carefully.   
  
"So, we find you and you won't hurt him?" Keith quietly asked but glared deeply at Lotor who quickly scoffed.   
  
"I didn't make the last promise, he's just too beautiful when he screams." Lotor gave them a sadistic smile and watched as Keith snapped about to yell at him but spoke first.   
  
"That's all." And the screen went black.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castle of lions   
  
The paladins had been arguing for the past few days as to whether or not they should chase down Lotor and hope that he would just return Lance but a few of them, specifically Shiro, didn't trust Lotor at all and said that he was lying. Keith, Pidge and Hunk, on the other hand, said that this was their only shot to try and get him back because they had nothing on Lotor and where to find him, and Coran and Allura remained silent but they could all see Coran becoming sad since the blue paladin went missing.   
  
So here they were all standing silent in the control room a few minutes away from the deadline and one wormhole away from Lotor and they still hadn't reached a decision, but they all knew it was ultimately Allura's choice as she is the only one who could get them to Lotor and that she silently listened to Shiro and agreed. Time slowly ticked by and they hadn't heard anything and Keith was slowly destroying his gloves by picking at the threads and knew that Allura and Shiro's decision was wrong and that they were losing their chance to get Lance back.   
  
"Guys." Allura spoke softly and everyone turned to her and she let out a small nod and everyone moved into position.   
  
Allura summoned a screen in front of them and Lotor's face appeared on screen along with many others in the background.   
  
"My, my paladins I thought you wanted Lance back." Lotor shook his head and he looked genuinely shocked.

"Of course we want him back but we don't trust you." Allura spat back and held tightly onto the two pillars beside her.   
  
Lotor scoffed and smiled and took a step closer to the screen. "Let me show you something." Lotor grabbed the camera and spun it around and it showed the broken planet from before.   
  
Allura gasped and brought a hand to her face and the camera returned to the previous view and Lotor stepped back again.   
  
"Oh, and one more thing." Lotor let out a dark smile and stepped to the side allowing the paladins to see what was behind him.   
  
"Oh god." Keith grabbed onto his jaw and looked at Lance who was laid down on a podium with his arms and legs chained down and a strap on his mouth to keep him silent.   
  
Keith also noticed how still he was and how slowly his chest was rising and falling. "Please give us more time." Keith begged and watched Lotor who looked like he was actually considering his request.   
  
Lotor looked back up to the screen and a smile crossed his face. "No." And he moved back into frame blocking their view of Lance.   
  
"I gave you one chance, and I rarely do that so what makes you think you deserve a second?" Lotor continued smiling knowing that he had won.

"You don't need him he will never tell you anything." Pidge yelled out their voice dry signally that they had barely spoken in days.   
  
"It no longer matters if he tells me anything because all I want is to tear you apart." Lotor flicked his hand up and moved out of the frame and the paladins watched as Haggar came into view and stood by Lance.   
  
"Don't you touch him." Keith screamed out and Haggar just shook her head and raise her hands above Lance.   
  
Energy pulsed out of her hands and down into Lance and the paladins watched helplessly as Lance's back arched and his body shook wildly before dropping back down and settling. Hunk held onto to Pidge as they cried out for them to stop and Coran stood tall trying to hold back tears while Allura had her hands covering her face as she shakily breathed. Shiro remained stoic with his head held high and Keith stared with a wide-open mouth and could feel the tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. More light and electricity surrounded Haggar's hands before suddenly shooting down into Lance and he once again raised off the table.   
  
None of the paladins were prepared for the rumbling and shaking of the castle as the red and blue lion roared out and Allura and Keith heard them cry out in their minds for the loss of their paladin. Allura fell to the ground sobbing and Keith felt numb, the tears suddenly stopped and all the feelings he felt flooded away and he stood still, cold and numb.   
  
"Remember this paladin's I will not be so generous the next time I capture one of you. Goodbye." Lotor smiled once more before the video cut out and left a blank screen.   
  
Hunk and Pidge were now on the ground crying and Coran had moved over to Allura holding onto her shoulder as she cried and he had tears openly falling down his face as well. Shiro had made his way over to Keith who had remained still and silent and made no effort to comfort the others or speak out about his pain. Shiro grabbed onto Keith's shoulder and his head snapped up and his eyes quickly went into a frenzy and he grabbed onto Shiro's vest and pushed him against the wall.   
  
"It's your fault, you convinced Allura that Lotor was lying and now because of you, he's dead." Keith screamed into Shiro's face and he pulled him off the wall before slamming him into it again and again.   
  
The others screamed out for him to stop but all Keith could now feel was hatred and anger and he continued to slam Shiro into the wall slowly denting it but suddenly stopped as he heard blue call out to him. He let go of Shiro who slipped down the wall and Keith blinked before sprinting out of the room and down the halls to the blue lion.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Keith walked into the large hanger of the blue lion and noticed that red was also here and that their energies were sad and cold. Blue slowly bent down and pushed out her ramp to let Keith up and he walked in and climbed up to her cockpit and dropped into her chair and dropped his head into his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Blue began mumbling in the back of his mind to try and calm him and stop him from shedding more tears but it just made him sadder and cause more to fall. The lights in the blue lion dimmed and a screen appeared on the window of the lion and Keith quickly wiped his eyes ready to pay attention to whatever blue was about to show.   
  
"Hey blue I'm finally awake aren't you happy?" Lance appeared on screen with his legs on the chair with his head resting on his knees and with a sad confused look.   
  
"Something happened and I feel guilty so can I talk to you about it." There was silence but Lance took a deep breath in, smiled slightly and rubbed his face.   
  
"Keith just told me we had a bonding moment where he cradled me in his arms, which he technically didn't do since he only held onto my hand, but we did bond but I lied to him and said I didn't remember and I feel terrible. He looked so sad, does it make me a bad person that I didn't tell him?" Keith gasped as he finally realised when this was filmed and he leaned forward listening intently.   
  
"I didn't tell him because I've been trying to beat him since the first time I met him and since he's my rival but something's changed, we're no longer at a school where only one of us can excel or whatever, we're on a team, we're partners and I would like to think we're friends." Lance dropped his head down and stayed quiet for a while before removing his legs from the chair and leaning back and rubbing his face once again.   
  
"Do you think he considers me a friend?" Lance spoke out and sighed waiting for something.   
  
Lance sat back up and smiled and let out a light scoff and shaking his head before standing up and placing his hand on the roof of blue.   
  
"Thanks girl." Lance stuffed his hand into his pocket and began to leave and the video cut off.   
  
Keith sat still in the chair for a moment remaining silent as he took in all the facts, 1 Lance remembered their bonding moment, 2 Lance thought of him as a friend. Blue let out an annoyed grumble and sent the chair flying backwards to force Keith out and he listened and quickly left the lion before she did something else. He stepped out and blue swiftly closed her jaw and stood back up and her lights shut down signalling that she was done, for now. Keith then turned to red whose jaw was now open waiting for Keith do that she could show him something.   
  
Keith climbed to the top and everything was ready for him all he had to do was sit, which he was a little hesitant to do so, but a mad growl from red made him quickly sit himself down. Like before Lance appeared on screen but he seemed a lot happier.   
  
"Red you have to let me go." Lance chuckled but Keith could tell that red refused his request.   
  
"Why won't you let me go?" Lance looked up and sighed in defeat waiting.   
  
"You want me to what?" Lance's cheeks instantly became darker and he slumped down into the chair and Keith laughed lightly.   
  
"No, you can't keep me here because you want me to tell you about my crush on Keith." Lance shook his head vigorously and Keith quickly slammed his hands down onto the control panel to pause the video then sat silently with wide eyes trying to understand.   
  
Keith soon realised that this was filmed recently and that Lance had felt that way about him until his last moments and Keith wanted to cry out and tell Lance that he felt the same way but he was now gone and Keith felt a hole suddenly appear in his heart. Keith looked back to the paused video and saw Lance was a blushing mess and that he had a large smile on his face and that his beautiful blue eyes were full of embarrassment and Keith wished that he had been able to see that face in person at least once. He wiped away the tears that were pooling at the edge of his eyes and hesitantly continued the video.   
  
"Ughhhh fine I love his gorgeous violet eyes, and that stupid mullet of his and his hands when he wears those stupid fingerless gloves and... and I love the way he dedicates everything into a fight and how he makes sure that we're all right and puts us before him, I just... I love him red." Lance's voice hit him right in the heart and Keith felt himself fully break down finally feeling the full force of Lance being gone and how Keith would never be able to yell back all the things he loved about Lance.   
  
Keith reached out and stopped the video and slipped out of his seat and fell hard onto his knees and he cried, he hadn't cried like this for a long time and he forgot how to deal with the pain of sobbing so he sat in Red crying his heart out hoping that the pain would stop but it slowly got worse with every breath. Keith suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and through the tears he saw a blur of orange, Keith managed to blink them away and Coran knelt down and Keith saw the tears in his eyes and he lunged at him and sobbed into his shoulder as Coran rubbed slow circles on his back and whispered that he was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

  
It had been a few months since Lance had passed and Lotor hadn't resurfaced to brag at all during that time causing the team to be constantly training to prepare for whatever Lotor was planning to do. Also, during those months Keith's and Shiro's relationship had gotten worse due to Keith snapping more often at him as he still partly blamed Shiro for what happened. The blade of Marmora had recently made contact with the paladins saying that they suspected that Lotor was going to hit one of the empires planets where the teladuv from before was being kept so the paladins were currently on their way there.

Keith had especially been training for this moment because he was praying that Lotor would be there and that he would be able to avenge Lance and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. Everyone was in the main room preparing and Keith pulled out a small photo of Lance from his armour and thanked Lance for taking selfies so that Keith could still have a piece of him with him at all times, he had also thanked Coran multiple times for helping him print it out. 

  
"All right paladins we're above the planet I suggest going to your lions." Coran turned to them and they all gave a small nod before running off to their lions, Keith had returned to red, and Shiro to black and Allura now piloted the blue lion.   
  
They all met down on the surface of the planet, Keith being the first to land and he had time to notice that the guards had been knocked unconscious. The others landed and Keith quickly summoned his Bayard ready attack Lotor and he ran into the compound ignoring the shouts of his team being completely driven by anger. He followed the body's that lay on the floor until he found a large room with the teladuv and 5 figures and Keith had recognised two of them. He raised his hand to his helmet to switch on the camera that Pidge and Hunk had placed inside so that the others could see what was happening and where to find him. Keith slowly slipped into the room and made his way into a darker corner so that he could see who they were. Keith definitely recognised Zethrid and Ezor, then there was another woman who was currently pointing a gun at a galran man and she looked very bored. Then was the other one who honestly made Keith's stomach churn slightly, there was a cat wrapped around her shoulders and she had no eyes and a hood pulled up, she just gave off a creepy vibe. The last one there Keith had no clue about them, they wore a helmet and regular armour but Keith most definitely knew that it wasn't Lotor as the person was short compared to the others, this person was holding a sword tightly and stayed perfectly still while the others were walking around. A loud slam caused everyone to turn to the entrance where the other paladins were now standing with their weapons drawn, the galran group moved into a straight line and pushed the helmeted one behind them and Keith walked out of the shadows and joined his team. From this angle Keith now recognised another one of them, being the woman who was previously holding a gun to the Galran man's head. Keith remembered her stealing from him in the weblum and she had begun running at them. The paladins rushed at them also and they had gotten themselves into one on one matches and Keith was currently fighting the last woman that he remembered, he swung his sword down and she held her gun up holding him off.   
  
"Where's Lotor?" Keith screamed down at her and she just glared harder and he pushed his sword down trying to hit her.   
  
Suddenly a blast pushed Keith back and he saw the masked galra was aiming a gun at him and that they had managed to throw Pidge at Hunk who was fighting the cat women.   
  
"Stay out of this." The women pushed herself up and yelled at the masked figure who lowered their weapon and threw their free hand up leaning back on the wall.   
  
Ezor had now run at Keith and had thrown him down onto the ground. "Acxa get him away from here." The women from before huffed and ran at the person leaning on the wall but Shiro intercepted her and began attacking.   
  
Keith was getting fed up and transferred his weapon to his other hand and swung at Ezor who rolled back and away and she ran over to Pidge and Hunk and began fighting them. Keith then ran at the figure on the wall, he had a feeling that this guy was important and that he can provide Keith with the information he deserves. They obviously weren't prepared and Keith had managed to slash them across the face causing him to fall to the floor, Keith raised his sword back up preparing himself to drive his sword through the man on the floor until they turned around. Keith sucked in a breath and hesitated as he stared down at the unmasked person below him and he felt his heart shatter again. Lance blankly watched Keith as he sucked in a few deep breaths then kicked Keith away and he fell to the ground as Lance pushed himself off the ground and aimed his gun at Keith again ready to fire and kill him.

"Keith." Shiro yelled out and ran at Lance and shoved him into the wall and he slowly slipped down the wall groaning then sat still. 

  
"Zethrid, Ezor, Narti we got what we came for let's go." Acxa called out and they swiftly ran to her.   
  
"What about Lance." Ezor called out and the paladins watched as they ran away.   
  
"Lotor will deal with it." Acxa replied and they disappeared into the hallway.   
  
Keith pushed himself off the ground and ran over to Lance dropping down beside him grabbing his shoulders and sadly stared at his unconscious face full of freckles and little scars. Keith sobbed out and slid his hand into his hair pulling him close, hugging him tightly hoping that this was really Lance and that he wasn't dreaming.   
  
"Keith we have to go." Shiro grabbed onto Keith's shoulder and he quickly shoved it off.   
  
Keith leaned back and held his hand up to his nose for a moment while staring at Lance then quickly wiped his eyes believing that if he looked away for too long he would disappear, but there he was, peacefully sleeping on the wall. Keith pulled him close again and sighed out slowly slipping an arm under his legs and the other kept a firm grip on his waist. Keith awkwardly pushed himself off the floor heading to the large doors  to leave and head back to his lion, taking Lance home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lance woke up suddenly and groaned, his head felt fuzzy, his back was sore and his legs were full of pins and needles. Lance looked around the small room he was in and noticed that it was the colour of the castle of lions, he had also noticed that his arms were chained behind his back and that he was tied to a chair.  
  
"Hello?" Lance called out then coughed, his throat was seriously dry and he could tell that he hadn't used his voice for a while for some unknown reason.  
  
Behind him, there was a swish of doors being open and Lance tried to look behind him but failed so he sank down as much as he could into the chair and waited. Allura suddenly appeared beside him and she looked down at him warily but he just smiled, happy to see her.  
  
"You're okay." Lance spoke again and then coughed and Allura looked down at him confused and she quickly left the room.  
  
Lance sat alone slightly shocked and confused as to what had just happened. He took this time to take a closer look at himself and realised that he wasn't wearing his paladin armour or his regular clothes but a dark brown and purple armour. The door opened again but Lance didn't bother looking as he was more concerned about when and how he had changed outfits.  
  
"What do you know?" Lance looked up at Shiro and blinked multiple times, now thinking that he had lost his mind and was now imagining Shiro being back.  
  
"What's going on?" Lance breathed out and he looked back down trying to recall what on earth had happened to him.  
  
"You've been working with Lotor for the past few months." Lance snapped his head up at Shiro and looked over his face which was stone cold.  
  
"I have not, I... I wouldn't." Lance screamed back and he tried to get out of the chair.

"Let me go." He screamed and pulled on the chains around his wrists and he could feel them digging in and breaking the surface.  
  
The door opened again and Lance felt a sharp pain in his neck and he yelped out and his body began to slow to a stop and his head dropped down as he breathed deeply and let the darkness in the corners of his vision take over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance's memories  
  
Lance woke up and he realised he was back in the purple and black room with the comfy bed and he quickly pushed himself out of the bed and began panicking. Shiro was back the others didn't need him anymore, they could easily control Voltron and leave him here soundly knowing that he knew nothing about the Altean tech. He began pacing around the room biting his lip, he was letting his thoughts take control and it was always a dark pit for Lance to be stuck in. He was quickly interrupted by Galra entering the room and grabbing a hold of him and he struggled in their grip twisting and pulling to get away but failed so he went limp and prayed that he was going to be okay.

He had stopped paying attention to where they were taking him as they swiftly turned corners throwing off any sense of direction for him and had finally come to a stop in front of a door which quickly opened for them and they pushed him in. Lance tried to take in his surroundings but he was quickly picked up and dragged over to a water tank that had a grate that was slightly submerged and he was quickly attached to it feeling the cold water soak through his clothes and chilling his body. He tried to look around and his heart completely stopped when his eyes fell upon the witch Haggar, she was currently holding up her hand and electricity was sparking between her fingers and she was slowly making her way over to Lance. 

  
"Such a treat, Lotor has given me permission to torture you." Haggar let out a wicked grin and moved her hand closer to Lance's face and he flinched trying to move his head further away and she chuckled.  
  
"I hear that the blue paladin's love water, is that true?" Haggar looked down at Lance and he shivered but stayed silent.  
  
"IS IT TRUE." Haggar screamed out and electricity pulsed all over her body and Lance whimpered.  
  
"Yes." Lance spoke softly and Haggar calmed down and smiled again.  
  
"Perfect." She smirked and plunged her hand down into the water and her entire arm lit up.  
  
Lance screamed out feeling the electricity strike all over his back and slowly crawl up the wet fabric and lingering on his skin. Haggar raised her other hand and Lance's entire body plunged down into the water and the electricity pulsed all over him making him feel as if he was being stabbed with burning hot daggers. He screamed out under water and felt the water fill his lungs and make his entire chest burn and felt the sparks of energy pulse within him and everything suddenly went dark.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lance snapped his eyes open and he shakily breathed in trying to calm down his heart. His entire body was drenched in sweat and he could feel tears dripping down his cheeks as he pulled on the cuffs trying to reach his face, he cried out in pain but kept trying anyway. He could feel a new liquid dripping down his wrists and the strong presence of iron, he slowly gave up and could feel new tears staining his face so he hung his head low. The door opened behind him but he remained still, confused that his team believed that he would work for Lotor. There was a small gasp behind him and Coran rushed into his view with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Lance look at me." Coran's voice was shaky and Lance felt a pang in his chest but he kept looking down.  
  
"Lance." Coran's voice was more desperate and Lance teared up more.  
  
He bit his top lip, sucked in a deep breath and tilted his head up with his eyes looking at the roof trying to avoid eye contact and felt the previous tears stream down his face at a faster rate. Coran quickly stood and rushed behind him and began undoing the cuffs and Lance felt them loosen and drop to the floor as his wrists ached. Lance fell forward out of the chair and Coran was quick to grab him and held him up making sure his hands stayed off the floor to make sure there was no pressure on them. They stayed like for a while until Coran slowly pushed Lance towards the wall where he sat up straight and he let his head slowly fall to the side as he lazily blinked. Coran returned with bandages and he picked up Lance's right hand and slowly began wrapping the white cloth around it and Lance watched Coran's face which had dry tear stains also. Once Coran had finished with that wrist Lance quickly reached out to him and Coran looked up with a sad smile, he lightly tugged him forward and Coran easily moved to him and wrapped Lance in a hug. Coran pulled back and sniffled then picked up his other hand and began wrapping it also. The door opened again and Lance dropped his head low wanting to avoid anyone else and Coran spun around still lightly holding Lance's hand.  
  
"What's going on here?" Shiro spoke loudly and with an accusing tone.  
  
"He was bleeding." Coran was quick to defend and he placed his body in the way of Lance who wanted to just sleep or cry.  
  
"He works for Lotor he can't be uncuffed." Shiro pointed his hand at Lance who was slowly falling down the wall.  
  
Coran quickly stood up and began yelling at Shiro but the voices became a blur to Lance as he fell onto the floor allowing sleep to take him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance's memories  
  
Lance had only spent a week on Lotor's ship and he already felt himself giving up and looking for the easiest out possible, but Haggar and Lotor were both adamant about him staying alive. Lance was sitting in his designated room, every joint and muscle aching from the torture he had received every minute of every day, the door to his room opened and Zethrid stood there looking down at him with a scowl.  
  
"Let's go" Zethrid demanded and Lance grunted in response and stayed still on the floor so she sighed and walked over to him.  
  
She bent down and slipped her hands underneath him and lifted him to her chest and he let his head rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now." Zethrid looked down at his face and saw an almost hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
  
"You seem almost excited." She questioned and he scoffed back at her.  
  
She felt him relax in her arms and she had to say she was slightly concerned.  
  
"No one would miss me, they would have come for me by now if they did." Lance felt a tear drip down his face and he raised a shaky to wipe it away.  
  
Zethrid felt quite sad and a little heartbroken that the once snappy and bratty boy had lost hope and she had to admit she liked the sarcasm and sass he gave everyone, but now he seemed defeated and weak and all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that he would soon be at peace but the plans that Lotor and Haggar had for him told her otherwise. The rest of the trip was silent and Zethrid mostly felt conflicted and Lance had fallen asleep, his breath was ragged and noisy due to the drowning part of Haggar's torture. She finally reached the main room where everything was set up for Lance's 'death' and so she laid him down onto the podium then took a step back watching his resting face and she vowed that once this was over and he was on their side she would protect the heartbroken, innocent, tortured boy.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Lance came back, but the team hadn't been able to talk to him because of the Coran and Shiro incident. Shiro had then gone to Allura and told her that no can enter the room besides her and himself and she easily accepted his proposal so she locked everyone out and Keith was desperate to see Lance and tell him that he loved him. Currently Hunk, Pidge and Keith were sitting in the lounge, Hunk and Pidge were quietly talking which they only ever did around him due to them all feeling the same way about the current situation. Which was pissed. Keith was watching another video of Lance which was recorded when Keith took him down and he was desperately trying to figure out what had happened to him and how he was alive and fighting against them. His comfortable silence and Pidge and Hunk's light chattering was then interrupted by Shiro walking in.  
  
"Hey, guys." Shiro put on a smile and Keith instantly felt himself want to punch him in the face but due to the last reaction from the others he decided against it.  
  
Keith quickly stood up and began to walk to the door to exit but Shiro swiftly grabbed his arm and Keith looked back at him with a glare and tensed up his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shiro sounded so innocent and Keith had the stronger urge to hit him but he remained calm due to Hunk and Pidge still being in the room.  
  
"As far away as possible from you." He quickly responded and gave a sarcastic smile before ripping his arm away.  
  
"You need to get over yourself, if you can't deal with your problems then we won't be able to form Voltron." Shiro snapped at him  stopping him dead in his tracks and slowly spun around to face him and heard Pidge whisper, "oh no."  
  
"My only problem is you, you wanna know why? Cause you were the reason why Lance 'died', and because of you being back he feels useless and you're now the reason why I can't see him." Keith yelled back and pushed Shiro before turning back around and leaving the room before he did something that required a sword.  
  
Keith stormed around the hallways for a while before seeing Coran in the kitchen, Coran had avoided all the paladins since he went to check on Lance and Keith had really wanted to talk to him so he took this as the perfect opportunity to do so. He stepped into the kitchen and Coran quickly spun around to him and looked him up and down before returning to whatever he was doing.  
  
"Hi Coran." Coran tensed up and looked back at him gaving him an awkward smile.  
  
"Hello Keith." Coran began picking up the pace and Keith walked over to him placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" Now that Keith was closer he could see the dark bags and messy moustache that Coran wore making Keith immensely worried.  
  
"Yes fine." Coran responded too quickly and lightly shook off Keith's hand.

"I hope you're not lying cause we had a bonding moment remember. I don't think I could handle if someone else forgot." Coran scoffed lightly giving Keith a genuine smile and Keith could feel the previous anger slowly melt away.  
  
Coran then stood taller and looked at the door and remained silent before looking back to Keith.  
  
"I'm worried about Lance." Coran quickly spoke and Keith could see his eyes becoming shimmery making Keith suddenly feel down again.  
  
"How is he, you know when you saw him?" Keith quietly asked and watched Coran look down rubbing his forehead before looking up again and crossing his arms.  
  
"Not good, he was majorly on edge when I walked into the room and he was hurting himself with the cuffs." Coran spoke quietly, occasionally looking back to the door.  
  
"And I'm thinking that Shiro may be hurting him but I haven't been in to see him and from what I can tell neither has Allura." Coran sighed looking back to Keith who felt the previous anger quickly returning.  
  
"We have to help him." Keith blurted out and didn't realise how desperately he wanted to see Lance.  
  
"Yes, I know but Shiro thinks he knows something so until we can somehow prove he doesn't we're stuck." Coran quickly responded in a whisper.  
  
Keith was about to make a comment but Allura wandered into the kitchen and the two fell silent.  
  
"What's going on." Allura looked at the two of them sceptically and Keith just shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to go train. Bye" Keith nodded to Coran before swiftly dodging past Allura and into the hall heading back to his room.  
  
He was going to save Lance even if it meant losing his title as a paladin, or being yelled at, or anything else that could be thrown at him. He was willing to do anything for Lance. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lance was currently alone in the dreaded white and blue room, silently wishing for the dark Galran aesthetic so that his eyes weren't burned out every time he blinked and so that he didn't have a constant burning headache. The lights, however, did help keep him awake as he dreaded sleep because every time it took him over there were only the tortures nightmares of Haggar and water making him wake up more tired than before. Shiro also helped keep him awake since all the yelling and beatings easily made his heart race. He did wonder why no one had come to see him though, because this was definitely the castle and he was at least expecting Hunk to come see him crying out about how he became 'evil' or Pidge to come and yell at him for being a 'traitor' but no one ever came. He was grateful for Coran's visit and patching up his wrists but he desperately wished that the bandages could get changed so that the smell of metal wouldn't stink out the room.

Lance was so stuck in his thoughts so when the siren went off he felt as if he just had a heart attack as Allura's voice echoed throughout the ship.

  
"There are intruders on the ship, don't let them get Lance." Lance instantly sat up straighter remembering Lotor's generals and began panicking.  
  
He pulled on the cuffs again hoping that they were loose but like before they were still tight and just digging into his wrists. He desperately hoped that the generals wouldn't find him, he didn't want to go back because he knew that Haggar would be quick to torture him. The door opened behind him and his heart raced faster as he prayed that it was one of the paladins but his fantasy was shattered when Zethrid stepped into his view.  
  
"We're here to take you home Lance." Zethrid awkwardly smiled and Lance just stared.  
  
She raised a hand to his face slowly and Lance did everything possible to get away from her causing her to quickly draw her hand back and look to the ground.  
  
"Ezor." She looked up and stared into Lance's eyes and he could see determination taking them over.

Suddenly a sharp pain brought Lance back to his current predicament and yelped out. He felt the cuffs fall off his wrists and he fell forward into Zethrid who quickly scooped him up and he let his head fall back as he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keith  
  
Keith was quick to pull his armour on and rush down the halls to Lance's cell, he had lost him once and he wasn't going to let it happen again especially since he was supposed to be out of Lotor's reach here. He could hear the footsteps and clanking of the general's armour and he pushed himself to run faster. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a few of them run down the hall to his right and he quickly swung into it throwing himself into the larger Galra who was holding Lance. She fell down and dropped Lance and Keith quickly grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back trying to create distance. She pushed herself up growling at him and Keith placed himself between her and Lance.  
  
"He doesn't belong to you." Keith spat out and changed his stance about to attack her.  
  
"And you don't deserve him." Zethrid pushed herself forward and he quickly responded by running at her.  
  
"Zethrid." Keith heard a voice call over Zethrid's shoulder so he quickly glanced over her and saw the other Galra stop and watch with dark eyes.  
  
"Get Lance." She growled out and pushed Keith into the wall and tried to punch him but he ducked causing her to leave a large dent in the wall and he watched as the pink Galra ran over to Lance  
  
Keith tripped up Zethrid and he stood up about to run at Ezor but a fist closed around his ankle tripping him up also casing him to grunt in pain and annoyance. Hunk quickly came into view and began shooting his Bayard casing Ezor to yell and duck into the hallway Keith came from. The other paladins rushed in and ran past Keith targeting the other women trying to push them back. Keith spun onto his back and kicked Zethrid in the face and she yelled out letting go allowing Keith to stand and run at Ezor who was still hiding. He summoned and swung his Bayard at Ezor causing her to yelp out then duck and roll under him away to Zethrid who was now fighting with Allura. The other paladins were slowly getting pushed back down the hall making the distance between the generals and Lance too small for Keith's liking. Allura was suddenly thrown back down the hall behind Lance, letting out a loud grunt as she quickly stood but Zethrid huffed out and drew her gun aiming at her and pulling the trigger allowing the blast to fly through the air to Allura. She screamed out as blood coated her  white armour and as Lance fell back into her arms with a hole through his side. She plummeted to the floor shakily running her fingers through his sweaty hair and let out a loud sob causing everyone in the hall to turn and freeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance lazily blinked awake and could hear a large commotion going on around him. He felt the floor beneath him and let his head fall to the side and saw the paladins fighting the generals and could tell the paladins were losing. He focused on Keith as kicked Zethrid in the face before quickly standing and running into a hallway. He then saw Allura rush to Zethrid and began swinging her whip but Zethrid just grabbed onto it and swung Allura into the wall before throwing her down the hall behind him. He felt his heart stop as Zethrid took out her gun and aimed it over him and at Allura. Lance felt adrenaline take him over and felt as if time around him slowed down as he difficulty pushed himself off the floor throwing himself in the way of Allura. He felt the heat of the blast and wondered if his entire side had been ripped away while he groaned out falling into Allura who screamed out grabbing ahold of him and guiding him back onto the floor.  
  
"Lance." Keith screamed out and ran over to him dropping to his knees and sliding the rest of the way over.

Allura shakily began running her fingers through his hair and he listened as she occasionally sobbed and muttered to herself. The other paladins quickly stood in the way of Lance and the generals all drew their guns.

"We are not afraid to shoot you." Ezor spoke up taking a step closer to the paladins.

"Well you're going to have to if you want to get him away from us." Pidge hissed back making her bayard release energy to prove her point.

Lance struggled to push himself out of Allura's arms as she begged him not to while also trying to hold him still. He stood up anyway pushing a hand to the wound on his side and ungracfully stumbled over to Hunk. Lance pulled him back slightly watching as tears slowly dropped down his dark cheeks. Lance heavily breathed as he walked in front of the paladins taking their place defending them.  
  
"I won't let you hurt them." Lance hissed out and placing his arms out blocking them and allowing his blood to flow freely.  
  
"Lotor was right." Acxa spoke in a whisper slowly lowering her weapon.

"Let's go." She grabbed onto Ezor and Zethrid's arms and pulled them back and they all turned rushing down the hall. 

Lance watched as they left, shakily breathing out and finally let his legs give out under him as he fell to the floor. Keith quickly stood and grabbed Lance before he hit his head on the ground and rested him in his arms lightly rocking him. Lance pushed his hands onto the wound once again and groaned as tears of pain fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Get Coran." Keith turned his head back to the others yelling at them and Hunk sniffed before nodding and running off.  
  
"You're going to be okay, I promise." Keith gently spoke causing Lance to scoff, then tense up and throw his head back into Keith’s shoulder.

Pidge dropped to the floor beside Lance placing their small hand on his leg and using the other to pull off their helmet. Lance smiled at the gesture allowing his body to slightly relax. Allura slowly made her way over to Lance and she kneeled down beside him with a shocked and confused look on her face making Keith protectively pull Lance closer.  
  
"You...saved me." Allura whispered and Lance dryly laughed before quickly coughing.

"Of course I did, you're my friend." Lance awkwardly smiled and tried to believe the lie he told her as he didn't want her to feel too guilty if he died.  
  
She quickly lunged at him causing him to grunt as she tightly hugged him and cried into his chest. He pulled out a hand from underneath the crushing hug placing it on her back leaving a bloody hand on her while lightly patting.  
  
"Move." Coran quickly pushed Shiro out the way and pulled on Allura's shoulder making her move back and Hunk came over pulling her into a hug as she continued crying.  
  
Lance looked up at Keith and just stared at him slowly blinking. He slowly raised his bloody hand to Keith's helmet pulling it off. Keith looked down at Lance with a sad smile and tears in his violet eyes. Lance sighed happily gently touching his face leaving a crimson smudge before letting his head fall to the side and let darkness consume him.


	12. Chapter 12

Keith  
  
It had been a week since Lance got shot and Coran managed to patch him up and had suggested putting Lance in a healing pod but Shiro had said no and had taken him back to his cell. Keith was unable to stop him because Coran had to sedate him due to shock and he internally yelled at Coran for being so caring.  
  
All the paladins, minus Shiro and Coran, were sitting in the lounge silently. They hadn't really talked in the past few days as they were all still trying to process the fact that Lance was shot.  
  
"We have to help him." Allura suddenly spoke up, she was currently wrapped in blankets and she looked like a mess.  
  
Allura had been the most messed up about Lance being shot since he took the blast for her, and in return she had shut him out due to believing Shiro.  
  
"What?" Keith groaned out and watched her closely as she fiddled with her messy hair.  
  
"Lance. We have to help him." Allura blankly looked at Keith and he sighed.  
  
"Well, we're not allowed to see him so we can't figure out what happened to him." Keith responded and rubbed his face.  
  
Allura quickly stood and walked out the room and Keith could see that she was determined but he remained still.  
  
"I'm heading to the control room." Keith sighed out pushing himself off the couch heading to the door.  
  
"We'll come too." Pidge and Hunk stood up and Keith gave them a small nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allura  
  
Allura quickly power walked down the hallway to her room and quickly changed so that she could go see Lance. When Shiro originally came to her about Coran letting Lance go and suggesting that no one else entered the room he had her put in both their handprints into the lock, so she had full access to see Lance. She exited her room and swiftly made her way down the corridors to Lance's cell where she saw Shiro leaving the room wiping his hands.  
  
"Shiro?" Allura called out and he quickly snapped his head up to her and stuffed the rag into his pocket.  
  
"Allura what are you doing here?" He moved into the way of the door as she drew closer.  
  
"I've come to see Lance." She looked at him awkwardly and reached for the pad on the wall but Shiro quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You can't go in there." Shiro stared her down and pushed her hand away from the hand scanner.  
  
"I'm the princess and this is my castle so I'll do as I please." She pushed her hand back to the wall and Shiro's grip grew tighter.  
  
"I said you can't go in." Shiro suddenly pushed her back and she hit the wall with a gasp.  
  
She stared him down and he stood taller taking up more space in front of the door. She straightened up and began to leave the hall and brought her hand up to her chest and saw blood on it. She sighed and began to walk to the infirmary as she wiped the blood away. She stood still once she realised that there was no cut on her skin. She slowly turned down another hall heading to the control room and she felt a mix of emotions take over her, she was confused, shocked and most definitely angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keith  
  
Keith was now sitting in his chair with his legs over the arms watching the video of Lance when he was with the generals and Lotor, he sighed out pausing the video on Lance’s face. Keith stared at the multiple freckles and small scars, he had also noticed how slim his face had become while he was with them. The door opened and Allura walked in, she was freshly dressed and she had a look of shock and anger on her face.  
  
"He wouldn't let me in." She whispered out and stared blankly.  
  
"Lance?" Pidge spoke up and Allura shook her head.  
  
"Shiro." A new anger filled her eyes and Keith shivered and reminded himself to never be on the receiving end of that anger.  
  
"It's my ship and he said no." She growled out and threw a punch at the wall and Hunk let out a gasp.

She moved to the stairs and sat down with her head in her hands and Coran walked over placing his hand on her shoulder and Keith silently applauded him for being ballsy enough to do that while she was that pissed off. Shiro suddenly entered the room and Pidge and Hunk slid down into their chairs and Keith rolled his eyes before returning to the video.  
  
"What's going on?" Shiro accused them and Keith couldn't help himself as he snappily replied.  
  
"None of your business." Keith then threw up a middle finger over the back of the chair and heard Shiro angrily sigh.  
  
Keith continued looking at Lance and how long his hair had gotten, it now covered his eyes ocean blue eyes and Keith sighed. Keith then pulled the screen closer to his face blinking to see whether or not his eyes were playing tricks on him. Once he decided his eyes weren’t lying he gasped while pushing himself out of his chair and ran out into the hall.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Keith quickly rushed down the halls to Lance while pocketing the small screen. He looked back hearing the others call out his name behind him causing him to push himself to run faster. He skidded into the cells hallway and came to a stop in front of Lance's door. He slammed his hand onto the panel and it responded with a red light and low beep. He growled out and took a step back from the door pulling out his blade of Marmora dagger. It quickly became a sword and Keith began violently swinging at the door.  
  
"Keith." Keith snapped his head back the way he came and heard Shiro's pissed off voice echo down the hallway.  
  
Keith swung harder and faster watching as the door suddenly gave out and fell into the room. Keith ran in circling around in front of Lance and dropping to his knees seeing his bruised face.  
  
"Lance look at me." Keith watched as Lance hung his head lower and Keith sniffed back the tears trying to keep himself calm.  
  
"Lance, I need you to look at me." Lance remained still as the others showed up in the doorway.  
  
"Keith you can't be in here." Shiro growled out trying to get into the room but Hunk pulled him back into the hall and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Lance please." Keith raised his hand to Lance's face cupping his cheek and feeling hot tears run over his fingers.

Lance shook his head lightly and threw his head up sucking in a deep breath and Keith quickly pulled the screen out of his pocket with the image of Lance's face. Keith looked between Lance and the paused video letting out a shaky breath and dropping his head onto Lance's knee.  
  
"Keith, what is it?" Allura slipped around Hunk and into the room and Keith held the screen up to her.  
  
"His eyes. His eyes are blue but in the video they are purple and yellow. He was being controlled." Keith sobbed out pushing himself up.

He walked behind Lance taking off the cuffs and pulling him into his arms bridal style causing him to let out a painful whimper.   
  
"He’s evil, you can't trust him." Shiro called out and Keith looked out into the hallway seeing that he was wide eyed and freaking out.  
  
"Hunk take Lance to the infirmary." Keith looked coldy at Shiro as Hunk quickly spun around and lifted Lance out of his arms.  
  
"Gladly." Hunk then walked out into the hallway taking Lance with him and with Pidge closely following behind.  
  
Coran turned to go with them but Keith quickly grabbed his shoulder and he spun around looking at Keith with a raised eyebrow. Keith leaned over to Coran and began whispering to him and watching Shiro. Keith stepped back and Coran gave a small but firm nod.  
  
"Follow me." Coran spun on his heel and Allura ran to his side tightly holding onto him.

They instantly began mumbling and occasionally looking back with wide eyes. Keith walked over to Shiro and roughly grabbed his arm pulling him closer.   
  
"You're coming with me." Keith growled out beginning to push Shiro down the hall following after Coran.  
  
They made their way into the infirmary and Lance was lain down on a bed with a thin blanket over him. Hunk and Pidge were now standing in the way blocking Lance as much as possible from Shiro's cold eyes. Coran quickly detached from Allura and got into action swiftly moving around the room collecting various things. He eventually turned around with a small vile of glowing yellow liquid and made his way over to Keith. Keith took the vile and pushed Shiro into the centre of the room dowsing him with the liquid and he screamed out dropping to the floor.  
  
"Pure quintessence doesn't hurt anyone. Unless you're a galra." Shiro threw his head up with bright yellow eyes while growling and cursing at Keith.

He stood up rushing at Keith but Allura summoned her staff and tripped him up causing him to curse again. Coran quickly ran over to a cabinet pulling out a needle then turned stabbing it into Shiro's neck and they all watched him fall limp.  
  
"So that isn't Shiro?" Pidge spoke in a sad whisper and Keith nodded  his head.  
  
"Shiro would never hurt one of us even if we turned evil." Keith stood up taller and made his way over to Lance who was sound asleep.  
  
"He fell asleep on the way here." Hunk spoke up making Keith look up at him and saw him lightly smiling.  
  
"Let's get him fixed." Coran softly but happily told them and made his way over to the healing pod beging to set it up making Keith shake his head fondly.  
  
He slowly picked up Lance hoping not to wake him and made his way over to Coran who helped stand him up. They stepped back as the pod sealed Lance in with a hiss and cold swirling mist. Keith watched as Lance's face became calmer and the healing pod began humming telling them that it was doing its job and that Lance was going to be okay.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark and Lance could feel that his body was numb and stiff from the coldness that surrounded him. There was a loud hiss allowing something warm to quickly wrap around him and carefully guide him to the floor. Lance slowly began opening his eyes to bright white lights that blinded him causing him to bring his hands up to cover his face. His eyes finally adjusted and he could see a red arm wrapped around his waist holding him up along with messy black hair above him holding him close.

"What happened?" Lance mumbled out and a hand reached into his hair.

"You were in a healing pod." Keith's voice was quiet but Lance could hear and feel the raspy tiredness deep in Keith's chest.

Lance snorted at the response and hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yes I know that, I'm more curious as to what happened after I passed out." Lance felt him stiffen slightly and he pushed himself out of Keith's arms to look at him.

Keith brought his hand to his neck and began rubbing it nervously while opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words.

"Keith just tell me." Lance sighed out and Keith gave a small nod.

"Shiro's a galra. Well the one that was hurting you was." Keith gave him a sad smile and started rubbing his hands on his pants trying to remove the nervous sweat.

Lance looked to the ground nodding and began tightly wrapping his arms around himself uncomfortably trying to protect himself from the memories of past events with Shiro.

"But you're okay now, Shiro and Lotor can't get to you anymore." Keith quickly spoke up and Lance looked back at him.

"I promise I won't let them get to you." Keith grabbed one of Lance's hands and Lance put the other to his own face and sobbed out.

Keith pulled Lance into his chest and Lance quickly responded by putting his arms around Keith. Keith carefully ran his fingers through Lance's hair until he was able to breath again then slightly pushed Lance back and held onto his face. Keith looked into Lance's eyes sighing out happily as he was able to see Lance's ocean blue eyes. 

Keith stood up and extended his hand down to Lance. "Come on let's get you changed and fed."

Lance tightly smiled while wiping away the tears as he let Keith pull him up to stand and carefully brace himself against him as they walked out the infirmary. It was a slow walk to Lance's room but he didn't mind as he was just happy being near someone again even if they were silent. They made it into his room and Keith guided Lance to the bed and watched as he fell back into the blanket with a heavy sigh.

"Why does my bed smell like you?" Lance called out and Keith awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

"Uhh I missed you so I stayed in your room." After responding Keith quickly brought his hands to his face trying to cover his burning red cheeks.

Lance began laughing loudly causing Keith to drop his hands and watch as Lance's chest rose and fell with each breath. Keith felt his heart flutter at the sound, and remembered the last time he heard this Lance was 'dead'.

"All right I need to change now." Lance took deep breaths in trying to relax but he couldn't help but have a large smile on his face.

"Don't you wanna shower first?" Keith asked as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"No." Lance quickly sat up yelling out and Keith flinched at the sound with wide eyes.

"Sorry...um no I don't want to shower." Lance's voice trembled while he spoke and he shakily began rubbing his shoulder.

"Lance?" Keith walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Lance looking up at him.

"Can you just help me change." Lance quickly spoke and stopped rubbing his shoulder and instead chose to tightly hold it and Keith could see his knuckles becoming white.

"Yeah of course." Keith stood up and lightly grabbed onto Lance's arms pulling him up.

Lance turned around letting Keith unzip the healing pods body suit and he heard Keith gasp. Keith looked over Lance's back and saw that his tan skin was completely covered with thin white scars in the shape of lighting that spread all over his back. It reached up over his shoulders and creeped up his neck along with wrapping around his waist onto his torso. Keith lightly placed his hand onto his back and Lance flinched causing Keith to quickly draw his hand back. Keith moved in front of Lance and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It was Haggar." Lance quietly murmured and Keith pulled back but kept his hands on Lance's arms.

"I don't remember much but that first week..." Lance trailed off and brought his hands to his face and shook his head.

"The memories and dreams are so much worse than experiencing it." Lance whispered out while shakily moving his hands into hair pushing it back.

Keith looked over Lance's body seeing that a large lightning scar bloomed out over Lance's chest from his heart. Keith carefully took hold of Lance's arms guiding down to sit on the bed as Lance stared blankly.

"You don’t have to be alone, you can talk to me about it." Keith put his head down onto his shoulder as Lance momentarily muttered to himself.

"She used water." Lance softly spoke, his voice raw and Keith sadly sighed knowing how much Lance loved anything to do with water.

The two stayed silent for a long time as Lance tried to focus and Keith prayed that just by being there Lance was feeling better as he was utterly useless at comforting people. Suddenly Lance scoffed out and it frightened Keith to the point where his heart began racing and he tried to slow his breathing.

"I'm pretty much naked." Lance spoke out and Keith felt his heart race faster and a blush spread on his cheeks causing him to move away.

"Umm sorry." Keith stood up beginning to pace around the small room and Lance just watched with a soft smile on his face.

Keith continued to pace and mutter apologies causing Lance to shake his head. Lance then found himself getting distracted as blue and red called out to him loudly in the back of his mind.

"Hey Keith can you get me some food?" Lance spoke up making Keith turn to him and somehow manage to turn a darker shade of red.

"Yeah umm I'll be right back." Keith quickly responded before pretty much running out the room.

Lance stayed still for a moment just shaking his head fondly before standing and shuffling over to his wardrobe bracing himself on the walls. He pulled on a top, pants and shoes along with pulling out his green jacket then bringing it to his chest to breathe it in. He began recognizing the smell of the red paladin and the salt water of earths beaches and other various planets. Slowly a shiver made its way down his spine and he felt his hands tremble as he pulled it on while heading out of the door and leaving for blues hanger.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Keith

Keith walked to the kitchen and felt his heart finally begin to slow down for the first time since Lance woke up. He walked in and sighed happily making his way over to a cupboard pulling out a plate for Lance.

"Oh Keith." Keith quickly spun and saw Hunk and Coran smiling at him while messing around with a plate of food.

"Hey guys." Keith smiled at them and turned away returning to grabbing food for Lance.

"Ummm why are you here?" Hunk asked making Keith stop and slowly turn around.

"What do you mean?" Keith furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head innocently.

"You haven't left the infirmary since Lance was put in the pod." Coran spoke up as he picked up dirty cutlery and dropping it into a nearby sink.

"Oh, well Lance is awake and he wanted food so I'm grabbing him some." Keith smiled and Hunk's eyes lit up.

"Can I go see him." Hunk smiled as he quietly asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes and Keith felt his heart break as he gave Hunk a sad smile.

"He's a bit on edge but I will ask him." Hunk returned the sad smile but nodded in understanding.

"Here." Coran picked up the plate that he and Hunk were working on with a small grin as he gave it to Keith.

"Tell us what he thinks about it." Coran smiled as he left the kitchen and Hunk patted Keith's shoulder walking out also.

Keith smiled down at the food as he left slowly walking back to Lance's room. Keith now had Lance back and he knew how Lance had felt about him before he was taken and be prayed that he still felt that way. He came to a stop in front of Lance's door and let out a shaky sigh as he knocked.

"Lance are you dressed?" Keith stayed quiet and swayed as he waited for a response.

"Lance?" Keith knocked again, now feeling his heart pound in his chest as he opened the door and looked into the room.

He placed the plate down on a shelf then turned to walk over to the joined bathroom knocking on the door roughly out of panic.

"Lance?" Keith called out, beginning to wonder if his heart was now breaking through his rib cage.

Keith pushed the door open, rushing in and seeing the bathroom was also empty. He ran back out into the room and into the hallway and looked up and down for any sigh of the blue boy. Keith was unable to see any sign of Lance and turned to run the main room but the red lion called out him to stop and telling him that Lance was safe with her and blue. Keith let out a shaky sigh and gripped his heart beginning to walk to the hanger to check on Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance

Lance made it into the hanger and saw that red and blue were both there waiting for him. Lance suddenly felt sad as he saw blue's barrier up and turned to leave until he heard the sound of the the barrier dropping. He turned back around feeling his heart race out of hope and excitement then felt a tear drip down his face. Blue bent down to him and Lance ran over to her and grabbed onto her snout, he heard her purr causing him to happily laugh as he stepped back and watched blue open her jaw allowing him in. He climbed up and looked around the familiar blue cockpit  sighing happily as he dragged his hands along the walls of the lion and walked over to the chair sitting down.

"So why did you ask me here girl?" Lance spoke quietly and blue quickly responded by dimming the lights and setting up a video screen.

A video began playing of Keith crying and Lance felt a his heart skip a beat within his chest. The video continued playing and Lance watched Keith react to himself when he told blue that he remembered the bonding moment and he felt bad remembering the lie. He then watched blue throw the chair back forcing Keith out and Lance began laughing until blue grumbled and did the same to him causing him to let out a yelp. He left blue and she quickly stood but left her barrier down and Lance sighed contently until he heard red whine about being ignored causing him to chuckle as he walked to her. She dropped down grumbling impatiently so he sighed while rushing to her to climb to the top and dropping down into the seat.

"Okay what embarrassing and sad thing are you going to show me?” Lance sighed out and braced himself by bringing his feet up on the chair.

A screen appeared like before and Lance was able to hear the end of the video of himself.

"... I love him red." Lance felt his face heat up as the video of himself cut off as Keith leaned forward and fell out of the chair crying.

Lance let his own tears fall as he felt his heart ache at the sight of Keith crying and struggling to breath all because of him.

"I never got to say it back." Lance jumped out of the seat and saw Keith standing behind him with a solum face.

"What?" Lance finally forced out a response and quickly wiped away the tears that were gathering on his cheeks.

"I never got to tell you the things I love about you." Keith sighed out and Lance looked down as he began swaying out of awkwardness.

"I love all the freckles on your nose, I love how tan you are, I love how adorable and innocent you look when you have that hood pulled over your head." Keith spoke out and walked over to Lance taking a hold of his arms and pulling him close.

"I love how compassionate you are and I love all the scars that cover you." Keith whispered to him and brought his hand up to Lance's chin tilting his face.

"I love you." Keith confessed making Lance sob out as he collapsed into him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Lance whispered into Keith's ear as they fell to the ground holding onto one another.

The two sat quietly on the floor trying to gain control of their tears and the ache that plused deep within their chests. There was then two loud sets of satisfied rumbling making Lance and Keith pull back laughing at the two lions.

"Come on." Keith pushed himself off the floor pulling Lance up with him then taking his hand and leading him out the lion.

They walked out of red hearing as  she and blue purred out with their eyes brightly lit up at the two of them together. Keith lightly tugged at Lance's hand making him look back with a soft smile and leading him out of the hanger.

"Where are we going?" Lance yawned out walking closer to Keith and leaning down onto him as they walked hand in hand.

Keith felt a blush cover his face as he tried to slightly look away to shake it off and stop Lance from seeing how easily flushed he could get because of him.

"You'll see." Keith replied and Lance lightly nodded.

They came to a stop in front of a door and Keith opened it popping his head to look inside. Keith then pulled on Lance's hand bringing him into the room and Lance recognised it as the control room.

"Why are we here?" Lance tilted his head and Keith let go as he walked over to a panel pushing some buttons allowing a galaxy to appear throughout the room.

Keith put his arms out and summoned Lance over making him just shake his head and chuckle due to him looking like a child but he gladly walked over to him anyway. Keith then took a hold of Lance's hand again leading him to the stairs and sat down behind him. Lance leaned back into him placing his head onto Keith’s shoulder and sighed happily as he was happy with beginning alone with Keith. Lance tilted his head up to look at Keith seeing the red and blue galaxy lights dancing over his face and mixing into a purple that caused his eyes to look as if the they were glowing bright, along with making him look heavenly.

Lance sighed out happily knowing that he was safe and in that moment he knew that he was a long way from being perfect but with Keith by his side he might just be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH my first fic complete!!! I'm so happy for all the comments everyone has given me and thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
